A BITE Through
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Just a little banter between Tsume and Blue (WARNING: This is a TsumeBlue, in case you hadn't figured it out yet)So it's something a little out there but I think people other then me might find funny. PART 3 IS UP!
1. And So Begins The Banter

**A Bite Through**

**Disclaimer:** Okay while this is always overlooked by you people I need to put this on so the little lawyers won't sue me for, wow gee, THE $10 AND THE LINT IN MY POCKET!! Frankly I ain't got much more then that (Unless you count all those bizarre and sometime censored fantasies, and NO I will NOT share!) Enough about me, Wolf's Rain belongs to BONES, Keiko Nobumoto and Toshitsugu Iida. There are probably some others in there too but we won't get into that. However please don't spoil my fun, because in my own little world Tsume is ALL mine. Stands and does happy dance So BACK OFF! Growls

**Author's Note: **Here I am writing my **FIRST **Wolf's Rain Fan Fic. (Yes, I know the Anime is over now.) My friend and I were sitting at lunch after watching the ep. And I stared my famed little impressions and dialogue and this FF is was resulted. So I hope that even though it totally** DOES NOT **follow the story, that you will enjoy it none the less. I **LOVE **posing the whole 'what if' scenario, it changes the pace. (As the authoress of this little tale I'm entitled to do as I see fit so nah, nah, nah, nah!) Ahem, now without further ado let's get a move on!

* * *

"You just gotta move forward right?" Hige exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I can see right through ya Porky." Tsume stated smugly to Hige. Blue looked at Tsume confused.

"See right through what?" She asked. Tsume in return looked surprised.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean I don't see what you're implying Tsume, that's what!" Blue stood with her arms folded. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"What is it that makes women so damn stupid!" He thought aloud in frustration. Kiba who was only half listening let out a scoff.

"Hmph. It's not the female it's the dog." Tsume chuckled and followed with a shrug.

"For once, I agree with you."

"You just going to talk like I'm not here?!" Blue demanded her fury rising.

"Yeah well why not, so long as we're being honest." Tsume admitted. This time it was Hige who spoke up.

"Don't talk to her like that! You don't EVER talk to a…"

"Aww shut it Porky! I'm just having a little fun with her that's all. No need to get you're tail in a knot!"

"Oh you think this is a bunch of fun do ya?" Blue snapped. Without thinking Tsume replied,

"Well yeah, I'm having a great time." Blue came to stand in front of Tsume.

"You wanna say that again _wolf_?" Blue ordered turning her back to him. Tsume smirked.

"Hell I'd love to! I said I'm having a great time. You got a problem?"

"Why I most certainly do…" Blue whipped back around to see an empty railing with no Tsume leaning against it.

"Where is he?!" She demanded.

"Down there." Toboe said pointing a finger over the railing.

"Damn it!" Blue jumped over the railing after Tsume.

"You think they'll be okay?" Toboe asked peering over the side. Kiba came to stand beside him.

"That all depends on who comes back up alive."

Tsume was standing at the bottom of what appeared to be a dry stream Blue landed in front of him sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"Don't you run off when I'm talking to you!" Blue scolded.

"I run _where_ ever and _when_ ever I feel like it. No female is going to tell me what to do!" Tsume countered.

"Oh so is that the issue then? You're afraid of little old me?" Blue batted her eyelashes and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. Tsume looked disgusted.

"Afraid? What the hell…" Tsume didn't finish because Blue interrupted.

"No correction, the _real _issue here is, _you_ don't know how to handle a 'female'."

"Hmph."

"So that is the problem then. I get it. My god this is rich! The toughest wolf of the pack headed to Paradise can't even get a girl. Hige could get one faster, I'll bet!" Blue doubled over with laughter.

"I'm not interested in… mating." Tsume admitted. At this Blue fell to the ground laughing.

"It's like… a confessional!"

"I hear Blue laughing, why?" Kiba wondered.

"Maybe Tsume's scratching her ears or something." Toboe suggested. Both Kiba and Hige tried to hold back the howls of laughter at his comment. Just the image of Tsume doing anything relatively 'cute' or for someone's happiness was enough to give anyone who knew him a seizure.

"What?" Toboe asked.

"Nothing." Hige bit his lip.

"CUT IT OUT DAMN IT!" Tsume issued a soft yet abrupt kick to Blue who stopped and stood up immediately. Blue brushed the dust off as best she could and then looked forlorn.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea it was so hurtful."

"What was?"

"Well I mean it's obvious isn't it, you just aren't ready for it. It's okay, it's normal." Blue gave Tsume a light pat on the shoulder.

"What… What are you saying?"

"Well I'm just stating that you're well… a little different.

"WHOA! That's low even for you!" Tsume shouted. Blue's rage snapped back on in an instant.

"So much for trying to be nice to you! Why you're nothing but a… a… an arrogant piece of male-loving FLUFF!" Blue stomped her foot on the ground. Tsume looked positively furious.

"Are you saying that I'm… gay?" Tsume's voice dropped to a whisper at the last word.

"Well look at the bright one you are!" Blue yelled.

"Oh and how so then?" Tsume put his hands on his hips.

"Well for starters, look at the way you dress as a human! Dear god! Tight leather pants a shirt that shows off your rock solid middle. For goodness sakes the whole hands on your hips and your ass even sways when you walk! What else do I say! I know exactly why _you're_ going to Paradise!"

"Oh and why is that! Quite frankly I think it's a load of crap but…" Tsume shouted in Blue's face.

"You're going so you can get you're fill on eye candy! Kiba hell I understand that one, he certainly is a looker and Hige he's alright I guess but if you ever look at Toboe like…"

"Oh my they really don't like each other do they?" Toboe whimpered. Hige was doing a little victory dance and chanting,

"She digs me, she digs me!" Kiba looked pensive and then stated more to himself then to anyone else,

"I guess I am a pretty sexy beast."

* * *

Part one is through,

So what ya gonna do?

Gee I don't know maybe send a review?


	2. An Uncomfortable Discovery

**Author's Note:** I'll make this short and sweet. Thanks for the GLOWING reviews! I'm glad I offered a change with the Tsume/Blue pairing, but hey I gotta start somewhere (Hint: I might do a cher and Hubb eventhough it's proably been done a BILLION times) Anyway here ischapter two if you don't like it well bully for you, but if you do, read and when you're through be honest when you send a review!

* * *

"Look at the runt like what?" Tsume continued to shout. Blue jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You know what I mean! If I EVER catch you, I will personally rip something that belongs to you OFF!!" Blue gave the top of Tsume's pants a yank, to make her intention known. Tsume was still fuming.

"I have not and would NEVER dream of doing something like that and for the last time I'm as much into babes as that perve Hige!" Tsume had Blue pinned up against the steep embankment now.

"Oh yeah, well then… prove it!" Blue demanded loudly.

"FINE!" Before Blue could protest that she was only joking, Tsume had caught her lips in a fiery and violent kiss. She stood there pressed up against the embankment paralyzed with shock. When Tsume didn't feel her respond, he pulled away.

"There, happy now?" He snapped. Blue shook her head in the negative and giving him a shove sent him to the ground on his back. From there she straddled him and holding his shoulders she pinned him down. With the added weight combined with his lack of breath anyway he lay there gasping for air.

"You've wanted to do that for awhile haven't you?" Blue chided him.

"Hell… yeah…" Tsume wheezed. Blue leaned her face down so it was centimeters from his.

"Well then, it's my turn I guess." Blue grinned and closed the space. Her kiss was less violent though and more sensitive.

_Two can play this game. _Tsume thought to himself. He rolled the both of them over and Blue let out a cry of surprise that was muffled by Tsume's kiss.

"MMPH!! HSUME!" Tsume pulled away again.

"Look… shut it… will ya?" He gasped in between gasps for air.

"I… don't… think so… until… I'm…" Blue pounced on Tsume.

From a distance to any human passerby it would appear that two people were caught in a fistfight. To wolves on the other hand the occurrences taking place in the streambed would appear as slightly bizarre pre-mating rituals. However from the position of Blue and Tsume's other companions it was of pure confusion.

"Gee it certainly got quiet down there didn't it?" Toboe stated.

"Yeah, and I can't smell blood or anything." Hige added. In truth he was a little afraid for Tsume. Blue could handle herself, and even Hige knew never to push a woman too far.

"SHH! I they're talking again." Kiba snapped and all three listened intently.

"I hate… you!" Blue gasped. Tsume who was gasping as well was on his hands and knees in his human form.

"Yeah well… I've got something… to tell you." He pointed a finger at her.

"Oh… is that so?" Blue edged closer. Tsume continued.

"I think… your owner is a jerk. Two… you look like shit… with a collar on… and three… I think… you're fat." Blue smiled evilly.

"Yeah well… I think you're right… I am losing my figure…"

"Wha?" Tsume looked at her confused. Blue pushed him up against the embankment and had him pinned again.

"Thanks. Now come on I need the exercise." Blue winked and kissed Tsume again.

"Thanks for what?" Hige wondered aloud. Kiba didn't say anything but just smiled. Toboe was completely lost on the situation for a minute and then offered. The three had only caught snippets of the conversation so far.

"You think we should go see what's up down there?"

"Probably it's a good idea, besides, we need to be getting a move on. The longer we wait the more chance there is of Cheza getting killed." Kiba stated depressingly, before jumping over the railing.

Tsume could have smelled them before he would have seen them if he hadn't been so focused on Blue and what she was doing to him. However, Kiba landed on the ground closely followed by Hige and Toboe. All three stood there in shock at the scene before them. Blue let out a whimper and gave Tsume a light tap. He wrenched his lips out of her teeth, which was completely beyond him as to why they had been there in the first place and glared at the three visitors who stood there with their arms crossed and mouths agape.

"What do you want?" Tsume glared at them. Toboe flinched.

"We were coming to separate you two, pray that you were still alive which I can see you are." Kiba replied. Hige just stood there silently. Kiba then offered politely.

"So is this some form of conflict resolution that we were witnesses to?"

"Don't get smart with me Kiba or I'll…" Tsume warned but was interrupted.

"Wooow." Was Blue's murmured response before her eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the ground with a thud.

"What's gotten into her?" Hige wondered walking over and giving her a light poke.

"Apparently the shock was too much for her and she fainted. Now Tsume do share what you were up to."

"Well she was all…" Kiba held up a hand to silence him.

"Let me guess. She came onto you attempting to rip your face off with her teeth and you were yelling obscene profanities into her mouth." Everyone looked confused.

"No." Tsume grumbled.

"Didn't think that was the case, but gather her up and lets go. It's still a long way to Paradise for _some_ people." Everyone still had a confused look and then Tsume shrugged.

"Well up she goes." He lifted Blue and flung her over one shoulder like a sack and turned to the other three.

"Come on Paradise is waiting."

"Umm actually we're going that way." Kiba pointed the opposite way of everyone else.

"I think you're losing it Kiba." Hige piped up.

"No, we have to go to Darcia's keep to get Cheza."

"Why is it always about Cheza?" Hige argued.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Kiba grinned and that shut Hige up. Kiba led the way, followed by Tsume with Blue, Toboe and in the back Hige.

They walked in silence without saying a word until Toboe slowed and came even with Hige.

"Why are you so sad Hige?"

"I'm not sad, just frustrated."

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hige snapped.

"Gee you don't have to get so angry with me!" Toboe snapped back. Hige sighed and looked ahead at Tsume with Blue slung over his shoulder.

"Toboe? How is it that a guy who is such a jerk like Tsume and who doesn't even try and gets a girl like Blue when I get shit nothing?"

"I dunno. Maybe he smells nicer to them."

"You're crazy. I mean it sucks that no matter how hard I try I can't get one babe and yet… well lucky bastard. He not only gets to suck face as a human and get all 'cozy' with her, he gets to carry her around too. It just ain't…"

"WHY YOU…!" Everyone heard Tsume shout.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE WALKING!" Kiba turned to see Tsume toss Blue on the ground and rub his backside gingerly. Blue got up grinning from ear to ear and commented.

"It was right there, I couldn't resist!"

"Yeah, well I got news for you! RESIST!" Tsume growled.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Blue smacked Tsume's rear again and took off at lightning speed almost sending Kiba to the ground.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" (AN: Please, I make it in relation to a female dog) Tsume chased after her. Kiba stopped and shook his head as he watched them run past Hige, Toboe and himself. Hige when he had come to stand beside Kiba looked in pain.

"You know it's sad, but I think I'm seeing the sprouts of a new friendship." Kiba's sighed his eyes followed the gray wolf and black half wolf zooming around them.

"You know what's even sadder." Hige complained.

"No what?"

"Chances are they'll end up mating… for life." Hige shook his head, as did Kiba. At this rate it was going to be a loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggg road to Paradise.

_**THE END…**_

Possibly….

Maybe… 

Could be…

Well damn it! I don't know so STOP asking!

**PS!** I'm sorry for being rude, it's been a long week. Do tell me if you want me to go on or just end it happily here.


	3. Loss of Dignity & Knows All Kiba

**Author's Note:** Originally I wasn't going to do a part three but one someone offered to erect statues in my honor so why the heck not? Ahem, as you can see here it is. I don't know whether this will be worth anyone's time to read and I don't know how to go from here (ideas would be VERY much appreciated) so it may be there last part before the Epilogue. I know how to end it I just don't know how to get there. So enjoy this part because it may be a while before the next one. Also be out on the lookout for another Tsume/Blue I'm working on Sometimes in Paradise...

PS: Also if you want to read more of my stuff check me out at FictionPress under littledemonpixie. I could really use the critisim.

* * *

… "Unfortunately I have a feeling that you're right, but it can't be helped, so brighten up Hige. There are other wolves in the woods."

"Ha, ha. Nice, try. I think I'm just going…"

"Oh that's gonna leave a mark!" Kiba cheered as Blue grabbed Tsume and wrestled him to the dusty ground.

"… I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Hige groaned and kept walking. Kiba followed by Toboe went after him. When none of them could hear Tsume and Blue, Kiba called out.

"Come on you two lovebirds we got a long ways to go!" He then added to Toboe,

"You think you can keep them in line?"

"I can try sure." Toboe ran the opposite way but about halfway to the other two he shot back to Kiba at lightning speed.

"What is it Tobooooo… oh my." Kiba's eyes widened. Blue was running at them full speed in her wolf form with something in her mouth and followed closely by Tsume, who was still as a human.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE!!" He shouted in anguish. Blue skidded to a halt in front of Kiba and tossed him the black thing in her mouth. Kiba caught it.

"Oh this isn't going to be good." Kiba held the black leather in his hands. Hige and Toboe were more concerned about the raging fury that was Tsume dashing towards them.

"I have this odd feeling that Tsume isn't real happy."

"NO… WHAT IN THE HELL… WOULD GIVE YOU… THAT… IDEA!" All three of them jumped. Tsume was suddenly standing behind Kiba looking like he was going to rip someone's head off. Toboe gulped and backed up a few paces into Blue who was looking human again.

"Blue where's you're jacket?" Toboe asked innocently. Blue who was clad only in a little black camisole for her top whispered back.

"Maybe you should ask Tsume." Toboe nodded.

"Hey Tsume why do you have Blue's AGHHHH!" Toboe fell backward. Tsume had Blue's jacket tied around his waist like a sarong and his boots that were almost up to his knees contrasted heavily with his tan skin.

"Kiba…" Tsume growled. Kiba held up the material in his hands.

"Give them to me!" Tsume snarled.

"You sure? You look pretty in a skirt." Hige snorted.

"DAMN IT GIVE EM'!" Tsume jumped at Kiba and grabbed what was now revealed as his pants out of Kiba's hands.

"Thanks." Tsume tugged them back on and then tossed Blue her coat.

"OH DAMN!" He looked down at his pants to see huge holes in the leather. He glared at Blue.

"Umm, it matches your shirt?"

"Hmph, you can mess with my mind, my body or my hair, but don't you EVER touch my pants again!" Tsume snapped and turning started walking again. Everyone followed in silence. It would have been safer running into a platoon of the army's soldiers in wolf form then talk to Tsume right now. Blue walked right next to him, which could have been part of the problem, but she didn't seem afraid of him in the least. Toboe was behind the group slightly and Hige was practically skipping. Kiba murmured to him.

"Spare us another victory dance lover boy it isn't through yet."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, don't ask." Kiba went back to walking straight-faced. Instead of skipping Hige was now just plain confused.

The quintet walked until darkness was almost upon them.

"Hey guys let's stop here for the night." Hige offered and pointed to a building that was practically in shambles.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Tsume?" Blue chorused.

"Anywhere I can curl up in a dark corner away from _you_ is just fine with me." Tsume grunted.

"Great." Blue sounded overly optimistic. She grabbed Tsume by the wrist and pulled him behind her. Kiba was surprised when he didn't protest. Kiba settled himself in a patch of rubble inside and then announced.

"Get as much rest as possible we head out at dawn. Got it?"

"Great just great." Hige groaned. Apparently he wasn't a morning person.

"Okay!" Toboe chipped in happily.

"Sounds good Kiba." Blue smiled and curled up next to Tsume

"Hmph." Was Tsume's reply. He had taken a perch on a crumbling wall. His back was up against the rough brick and his legs were crossed gracefully at the ankles.

Everyone including Kiba was asleep before Tsume was. He sat there with his eyes fixed on the moon. Blue had her eyes closed and was nestled up against him.

"You should sleep Tsume. The moon isn't going anywhere."

"Huh?" Tsume looked to see Blue staring up at him with her head in his lap.

"Females don't tell me what to do, especially stubborn ones."

"I think you're the stubborn one."

"So?"

"Is there room for two up there?" Blue asked standing up and changing the subject. Tsume scooted over reluctantly.

"I hope you know I'm not going to talk to you much more."

"I'll talk to you then."

"Hmph."

"You know Tsume, you are such an oddball."

"Hmph."

"And you're a wolf of few words."

"I don't want to sound like a dog, the quieter the better."

"You can't be mad at me still… can you?" Blue inquired.

"No, wish I could though." Tsume sighed.

"How come?"

"I don't know why, damn it! So stop asking!"

"I only asked once." Blue corrected him.

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Tsume chuckled. Blue let out a giggle.

"Was that a good 'good' or a sarcastic 'good'?"

"I'm not sure now shut up so I can try to focus on sleeping instead of freezing my ass off in almost non existent pants."

"Okay I'll shut up." Blue laid her head on Tsume's shoulder and closed her eyes again.

Tsume watched her in the moonlight until she was sleep again. Laying a soft kiss on the top Blue's head he pushed a lock of hair out of her face before looking back up at the moon.

From his corner Kiba closed his golden eyes again and whispered,

"And that Hige is how I know."

* * *

Part three is finished now,

Don't fret and don't howl,

All it needs is a review from you or else I will frown.


End file.
